the_breweryfandomcom-20200215-history
Poland's Character Summary
This is a little summary of Mandalus'/Poland's characters that she uses in HTC Role Play. Personal Characters Polandbook [PLD] Alias/es: Poland | Gender: Female | Sexuality: Pansexual? | Species: Book | Creation: December 27, 2017 | Status: Gone The laidback, chill, adventurous and "awesome" one in her friend circle. Poland is very friendly and would probably tell stories about her homeworld adventures and have more not-homeworld friends (to mess around with) if she wasn't easily succumbed to the hands of boredom. Oh yeah, and she is addicted to Ten Words of Wisdom. Abilities: Crystal-like wings, purple balls and beams, pockets full of... everything Appearance: Purple, mauve and maroon book with lavender lines separating them... and a pianoside on the left; also has a purplish orchid on head Maple Leafy MPL Alias/es: Mapley | Gender: Female | Sexuality: Bisexual | Species: Maple leaf | Creation: December 27, 2017 The timid, introverted and sometimes anxious one in the friend circle, with a touch of inner anger. Mapley is currently undergoing friend-supported therapy after a... session that happened in the Federal Republic of Wisdonia, and is also currently trying ways to calm herself down (drawing, conversation, etc.). Abilities: Change colors to reflect her mood (yellow/orange = annoyed, red = angry, brown = sad, black = ???) Appearance: Curved maple leaf with a crown embedded with green gemstones Rainbow Candy Cane RCC Alias/es: Rainbow | Gender: Male | Sexuality: Heterosexual | Species: Candy cane | Creation: February 16, 2018 The cool, worrying, helpful and smart one in his friend bunch... or is he? Rainbow likes to switch up personalities and attitudes wherever he goes, but he actually doesn't in the Brewery. He doesn't visit it often now as he started to become busy in other projects, like a competition that he is in (coughturfwarcough). Abilities: Colors swirl up whenever he's excited Appearance: It's in his name: A pastel-rainbow colored candy cane; also has a scarf embedded with gems Loreworld Characters Aurdelhia AUH Alias/es: Aurdel | Gender: Nonbinary | Sexuality: Bisexual? | Species: Notebook | Creation: March 6, 2018 The leading marshal of the Winged Forces, and a pretty good water sorceress. She is pretty kindhearted and even merciful, but will turn into a heartless motherflucker if provoked to her bad side. Just don't. Especially when either she's in Polarina doing her military duties, or learning how to do water magic. Abilities: Water and ice manipulation (ice spikes and pillars, playing with water blobs, etc.) Appearance: Cyanish-blue spiral notebook, with a silver-grey line and scattered earth-yellow diamonds Pienderos N/H-PS Alias/es: Piendy | Gender: Male | Sexuality: Pansexual? | Species: Newspaper | Creation: March 13, 2018 The journalist-slash-reporter, working for the New Yoyleland Daily in the Yoyle-Dreamian Commonwealth. Piendy is considerate and honest, and is probably the most sane in the Loreworld bunch. He also likes to learn more about and practice his abilities when he is back in his New Yoyle City apartment. Abilities: Can shift between his object form and his human form, fedora is also full of... everything Appearance: Newspaper with "New Yoyleland Daily" as the title, along with a fedora with yellow feathers on top Human appearance: Brown hair, hazel eyes, wears a oak-brown trench coat (with yellow tie inside), black jeans and brown shoes, as well as the same fedora hat Feldrosef FEL Alias/es: Feldros | Gender: Male | Sexuality: Asexual | Species: Loudspeaker | Creation: April 14, 2018 The man behind the Polarinan military, above even the Branch Leaders (Aurdel, Soster and Palmer). He is devoid of anything remotely positive, and doesn't tolerate and even punishes anyone for doing or saying anything remotely funny, a reason why the Branch Leaders don't like him much. Abilities: Increase or decrease the loudness of his voice with a turn of a button-crank '' ''Appearance: Not-quite-black loudspeaker with a navy-blue army cap on top (no one knows what's under it) Palmeryia PMY Alias/es: Palmer | Gender: Female | Sexuality: Bisexual | Species: Double-sided axe | Creation: April 14, 2018 The general of the Snowstorm Army, and a fusion between two lovely sisters. Although sometimes strongheaded and stubborn, and sometimes quiet and extroverted, Palmer's split-personality doesn't matter when she has lots of new things to do and say. Abilities: Swing her blades and chop down anything that stands in her way Appearance: Steel battleaxe with red and blue ribbons on the handle Palmord PAL Alias/es: None. | Gender: Female | Sexuality: Demi-bisexual? | Species: Broadaxe | Creation: May 5, 2018 Four words: Ragtag, rebellious, outgoing, mischievious. Palmord is the strongheaded, stubborn side to the battleaxe general, who loves to ramble on about her military duties and her adventures pre-recruitment, as well as her personal life if she is willing enough. Abilities: Apparently sparks with red-and-black lightning when angery Appearance: Broadaxe with red ribbon on handle, eyes are red too Mersyios MYS Alias/es: Mersyie | Gender: Female | Sexuality: Homosexual | Species: Hatchet | Creation: May 5, 2018 Three words: Sweet, friendly, compassionate. Mersyios is the coolheaded and timid side of Palmeryia, wishing to go back to her personal life and willing to ramble about her interests and make friends with other people... if she didn't have a very short temper. Abilities: Apparently sparks with cyan-and-white lightning when excited Appearance: Hatchet with blue ribbon on handle, eyes are blue too Sostervyos SST Alias/es: Soster | Gender: Male | Sexuality: Asexual | Species: Rusted anchor | Creation: April 14, 2018 The leading admiral of the Winterrain Navy. He is basically devoid of all hobbies and interests, and is always deep in looking through his phone. When he isn't with it, he may, or even will, start panicking. Which right now, he currently is. Abilities: Could probably break through walls due to his weight and strength Appearance: Navy-blue anchor with slight rust spots Loreworld V2 Characters Copper Cake CPC Alias/es: Copper | Gender: Nonbinary | Sexuality: ??? | Species: Copper-palette cake | Creation: December 29, 2018 A happy, lovable, apparently caramel-flavored metal cake. Also loves mechanical stuff, but is not really good at making one. Abilities: ??? Appearance: Cake with a brown palette Retinentia RTN Alias/es: Retine | Gender: Nonbinary | Sexuality: Bisexual | Species: Book | Creation: January 1, 2019 A book who found her true personality. Abilities: Cold manipulation Appearance: Blue-paletted book Periodic World Characters Moscovium MCV Alias/es: Moscow | Gender: Male | Sexuality: Homosexual? | Species: Element | Creation: April 18, 2018 The sometimes-Russian-speaking, vodka-drinking, hardbass-dancing, secretly gay 115th element. Moscow used to not give a fuck on whatever he sees, but now he's becoming pretty friendly and even pretty cool element-boi. Oh yeah, and he still doesn't remember what happened before his "party". Abilities: Emit aesthetic radiation whenever angry Appearance: Two reddish atoms, with an Adidas hat, yellow dots and Moscow flags (one oblast and one city) on top, and a hammer-and-sickle tattoo on bottom Francium FRC Alias/es: France, Baguette | Gender: Nonbinary | Sexuality: ??? | Species: Element | Creation: June 15, 2018 The scaredy-cat to the point of laughter (or annoyance), raising his white flag and surrendering when "necessary" (aka when he gets spooked). Sparking up a conversation will open up what he truly is: Cheery and fun, and when it comes to politics, he'll be happy to be a little... critical. Abilities: None, for now. Appearance: Two atoms colored like the French flag, wears a beret on top and has a rapier on bottomCategory:Characters